


Prom Night

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles at him, and Yuto finally begins to feel himself relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfullofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/gifts).



He shouldn't be this nervous, yet Yuto still can't help but feel as if he's gonna pass out any second. She's just Shun and Ruri's cousin, that's what he keeps telling himself, but still it is their first high school dance and he doesn't want to mess this up.

When she opens the door, he can barely take his eyes off her. Her dress is bubble gum pink, the same pink that decorates the binder she takes all her notes for Wellness in. The same pink that caught his eye the first day of school. The same pink he mumbled out would look good on her a few weeks ago when she asked what color suited her.

_She remembered._

Blues eyes dance as they take in his rented suit which is a size too big for him. However instead of teasing him like he expects, Yuzu only greets him and invites him in.

As he tries to make himself as small as possible in their living room, he finds the place filled to the brim with baby pictures of her. It's kinda cute, but it makes his worries only multiply. Shun has talked about how protective his uncle can be, and he knows he is not what most fathers would want dating their daughters.

Mr. Hiragi sits down across from him as he yammers how big his little girl is getting. Yuto almost relaxes for half a second while talking with the friendly man, but just as he starts to let his guard down, his gaze grows as deadly as steel.

"Now, Yuto," He cracks his knuckles as if getting ready for a fight. "The Kurosaki's tell me you're a good kid, and I trust them, but let's settle a few things. You don't make the rules."

"Understood, sir."

"I don't make the rules either. You know who does? Yuzu. I trust that she has a good head on her shoulders and will take good care of herself, but if you hurt her then I will make you regret it for as long as you live. Understand?"

"Understood, sir," He couldn't help but parrot his lines from before.

After that, Mr. Hiragi returns to his affable self, taking dozens of pictures at every angle. It annoys Yuto a bit since Shun is his ride and has been waiting who knows how long, but Yuzu takes it all in stride, posing for each photo like a model out of a magazine. However eventually she gets him to cut it out, kisses him goodbye on the cheek, and then links her arms into Yuto's.

"Ready to go?" She laughs, like church bells ringing on a clear Sunday morning.

He only grunts in agreement, too aware of the fact skin is directly touching skin. Shun gripes about how long it took, and Yuto finally opens his mouth to tell him to shut it which causes Yuzu to laugh again.

"Still it wouldn't be our Shun if he wasn't complaining about something or another," As natural as breathing, her fingers causally intertwine with his. After everything else that has happened tonight, Yuto is surprised that not only he doesn't pass out, but that he squeezes her hand affectionately at the gesture.

She smiles at him, and Yuto finally begins to feel himself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMI! I know you really love braceletshipping and bc I really enjoy our friendship (especially are mutual anguish over arc v) I thought I'd write you something, hope you enjoy!


End file.
